Let Me Be Your Mate
by KiKi-Kami-Sama
Summary: You're stuck in fuedal Japan and Inuyasha loves you. You think everything is perfect, But once you get close everything starts going wrong. You can't get out of this nor do you want to. Rated M for sex, rape, violence, language, and yaoi. Now under revisi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Stop taunting me alright I know I don't own Inuyasha. pout except I own me.**

**Note: Okay I have redone this because some people have said this sounds like another fanfic. Anyways ****InuYasha Alchemist**** is helping me with this fanfic so you can ask them that we've been talking like this. Just to make things different I will put this on my point of view to make sure that this is an ORIGINAL fanfic. And for my friends if they had it there way they would kill off Kikyo and Kagome in the first Chapter.**

**Wow a disclaimer a note and a warning. This takes forever…**

**Warning: If you are strictly like the pairing of Inuyasha/Kagome or Kikyo/Inuyasha this is not the fanfic for you. **

I have been watching him for a while. That sexy half-demon is so interesting, but I don't know what hypnotizes me. It can be the way he walks, they way he smiles, or the way he fights. Whatever it is it's working for me.

Just incase you are wondering how I ended up in feudal Japan I will tell you. It all started when my parents were yelling at me. "Michelle! Get up! You'll be late!" I growled into my pillow as I pushed myself off the futon. _Damn it, this trip was suppose to be a reward for me for getting into a good high school, but now mom and dad are just making it their vacation. They do whatever they want._

I continued the ranting in my head as I made my way into the small bathroom. I pick up my brush and began to untangle the knots in my medium length purple hair. I yawned as I reached over to retrieve my glasses. I put them on and stare at myself through the mirror. _Damn, another pimple again. I don't want to go back to my new art school with this thing on my face. _I grabbed my acne cream and smear it all over my face. I reached for my pinked jeweled necklace. "Michelle are you ready yet!"

"Shut up mom I just woke up God!" I stumbled out of the small bathroom and put on some jeans and a turtle neck. I meet my parents in the dining room sitting on the floor.

"Michelle did you clean your room? You know this is your Cousin Lucy's dad's house so you better not treat it like your room.

"Whatever." I replied as I joined them by the table. My mom was a short little Chinese woman with glasses. Her hair is shorter than mine and she always wore a dress when it was a weekday. My dad on the other hand had to be at least six feet tall. He was very plump with a graying beard and mustache. "So what are you guys planning on doing today?" I said, coldly.

"Not much, just drive around Tokyo until we find some place interesting." I sighed. My parents couldn't speak an ounce of Japanese, so I had to go where ever they wanted. It's not like I know that much either, just bits and fragments, but I've never really tried. I was really excited when my parents told me we were going to Japan for a celebration, but now I'd rather be home. It's no fun with them. I picked up my bag, which I hadn't cleaned out since eighth grade, and swing it over my shoulder.

We got into a cab and drove around when my parents decided to stop at a shrine. I really didn't like the idea of it, but if I hadn't everything would have been different. "Michelle wait for us!" yelled my dad. "We're old and don't have legs like yours."

"Screw that old man, I'm going ahead." (I'm not normally this mean to my parents, but in the story they're suppose to have been selfish through the whole trip. I was walking past the Higurashi shrine when I saw this girl sneak in through the door. I waited for awhile and she never showed up again so I decided I would investigate. I stride in to see that she had vanished. How strange. Maybe she tripped and fell through the well. I glanced down and was shocked to see nothing. I was so confused. A cat crossed in between my legs and I jumped a little. I lost my balance and fell through the well.

I saw flashes of blue lights enclose around my head. Where was I, in another dimension? I got up hastily and found myself still inside the well. This was getting freaky. "Mom!" I yelled up, but no one answered me. _Maybe I should have stand with them._ "Girr if they're just messing with me I'm gunna kill them!" I climbed up the vines to see nothing but open fields and a forest. I jumped out and headed toward the village.

I hid behind a tree when I saw two figures coming towards me. They were arguing and the girl I saw earlier jumped back into the well and vanished. I wasn't too concerned about her; my eyes were to busy absorbing one of god's greatest creations. He was wearing a red kimono and had long silvery hair. _Was he for real?_ I decided to get a closer look when I saw that his ears twitched. I gasped. These weren't normal ears. They were like animal ears, like dog ears. When I got even closer I discovered he had dazzling amber eyes and claws and fangs. He was not human.

I made a decision on following him. It was better than having my parents lie about everything. I quickly learned from the villagers that he always hung around a teenage girl, a little fox demon, a perverted monk and a demon slayer. Their names were Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango. Kagome was a girl around my age with long black hair and was always in a school girl outfit. She had a necklace with pink jewels on it and she always carried bows and arrows with her when she fought. Shippo was short and had emerald green eyes with brown hair and a cute little blue bow. He had this magic of illusion, making things look bigger than they actually are. Might come in handy one day…Miroku had long hair for a monk, it was in a ponytail. He had two piercing on his left ear and one on his right. He wore blue and purple robes and always carried around a staff. He had purple clothe over his right hand which frightens me whenever he removed it. I never want to meet the fate of the vortex in his right hand. Sango looked like she had a black Chinese outfit when she fought, but when she wasn't she covered herself with regular clothes. She had a long sleeved pinkish/dark pinkish top with a green skirt. Her weapon was a large boomerang. I didn't care about them; I only remember the name Inuyasha. It rang through my ears, such a beautiful name for a beautiful demon.

I learned about their relationships. It seems Inuyasha heart was stolen by that Higurashi girl. My whole body burned with jealousy at the mere thought of this, but no matter. I will get him to love me in time. I'm a very determined person. Now I knew there was something going on between the monk and the demon slayer even though they tried to hide it. Sure he hit on other girls and Sango had to slap him to his senses, but I could tell there was love there. Not by the monk stroking the lovely woman's bottom, but by the way they looked dreamy eyed at each other. Once one of the two realized they were staring they would quickly turn around and blush. If that isn't proof enough I don't know what is.

Later I heard that they were in pursuit of a demon named Naraku, who I heard was trying to gather all the sacred jewels for himself to make him a more powerful demon. With him were demons he made with his own body named Kagura and Kanna. The others were killed off by Inuyasha and his gang. On their journey's they met other people as well. Like Koga from the wolf-demon tribe and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha brother. But I especially despised this woman named Kikyo. I liked her style on the way she handles things, but I hated how she would toy with Inuyasha emotions and attempted to kill him. I liked her more than Kagome however. Kagome is one of the whiniest, self-centered, unappreciative people I have ever seen. The only good thing about her was that she wouldn't kill Inuyasha, but of course there is that gift she has of finding what they call "jewel shards." Inuyasha spends all his time rescuing this girl who ends up going back home once a week because he likes Kikyo. It's not like she's better, flirting with Koga all the time. But I must admit they make a cute couple.

I wanted Inuyasha to notice me so badly. But I needed a strategy; I couldn't come out of nowhere and expect him to like me. I knew I couldn't come off sluttish like because this is a different era and nobody liked girls that were to loose. He might even kill me. So what else would turn on a boy without being a whore? I ponder about this for awhile, but tried not to rack my brains too much. I will get him to notice me, in time.

But one thing sucked though. I couldn't wear my glasses in feudal Japan, because I wasn't sure if people wore them yet. So sadly I stored them away in my outfit to keep them safe. I kept running into trees and bushes, but in my mind I knew it was worth it. A couple of months not being able to see is worth being able to be with that half-demon. But I also had to hid my backpack so I climbed up a very tall tree near the village and hid it in there.

So I spent my whole time here devising a plan to get him to see me. I've been working on making clothes that looked around this time so I wouldn't get Kagome too suspicious about where I came from. I failed horribly at it so I just "borrowed" some clothes. I was so oblivious on how to put the dang thing on that it looked wrong, but aw well. How the group realized me was not how I expected. "I sense a jewel shard near by."

"Where!" exclaims the tantalizing demon.

"Over there!" Inuyasha comes attacking towards me and I throw my hands over my head to protect myself. He does not attack. He stops inches away from me. He leans down and begins to sniff me. A shiver goes through my spine. "Are you sure Kagome? Her blood smells like a mortal." Kagome comes running towards me.

"I am positive. It's in her necklace."

"Wench, give me your necklace!'

"Inuyasha that's not very nice. Look she's quivering in fear." _Actually I am quivering from Inuyasha speaking to me. This is certainly my accomplishment for the day._ I stand up and look at them all.

"Where did you get that necklace?" The half-demon snaps at me. I've had this necklace my whole life. My mother gave this to me when I was born. It was tradition to pass it on to the first girl child in the family. I'm not going to tell the truth obviously. It will give away who I am.

"My parents gave it to me when they died." I bark. I am amazed that I can speak Japanese. I guess from listening to them nonstop in Japan for three months had to improve it a little. I must sound a bit rude, but I have to pretend that this is a difficult subject to talk about. "They told me to protect it for them when they died and to never let a demon take hold of it." I stare at Inuyasha. Oh how I long to hug him, but I must not let him think that, for now, I despise him. He glares back at me.

"Are you all alone?" asks Sango.

"Yes," I answer. "I've been alone for awhile. I'm quite used to it by now." Sango and Kagome exchange glances at each other. They all bunch in a huddle and talk amongst themselves. I can still hear them.

"We have to take her in. She's got nobody in the world." whispers Sango.

"I don't care!" yells Inuyasha. "Let's just take the jewel from her and get outta here!" I huff. _I will make you beg for me, all in good time._

"It was her parents dying wish that she would protect it. We can't just take it away from her." says Kagome. Inuyasha grumbles. They all walk towards me. "Would you like to join us in our journey?"

"I dunno," I respond. _Score!_ "I'm so used to working by myself."

"Oh come on and join." Inuyasha says, rudely. My heart skips a beat. Inuyasha wants me in his group.

"Well…"

"Come on," eggs the little fox demon. "Just give us a try, Inuyasha not so bad once you get used to him." He growls. My whole body gets tense. There is something about him when he growls that makes me go wild.

"Okay, okay." I say. "I'll give you guys a try."

"Great." says Miroku. He quickly went over to me to pat me on the back which soon becomes a butt rub. Sango strikes him outside the head.

"Don't do that to a…" She stops and looks at me. "An orphan." She starts to blush. "I'm sorry; we didn't get your name." Oh crap. While I was here I didn't come up with a name. Michelle is too American, so I used my French name Mimi. Still not Japanese enough so I add some random titles.

"My name is… Mimi-Kami-Sama." I proclaim.

"Wow." exclaims Miroku. "Some one with true power in our group. A Kami and a Sama."

"Heh I think it's stupid." says Inuyasha. "Who in their right mind would ame their child the master ear god?" I shake with fury.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Note: Okay I got a review and I am answering some of the question. One, I can use the well because I have a Shikon jewel shard necklace that was passed down from my family. Two, this is a fanfic for readers who just want Inuyasha for themselves. I originally had it Kagome, but I wanted to make sure that I came up with the story. People will be brought up later. Three, I haven't done anything to Inuyasha yet to seduce him and I am moving slowly. Don't just criticize my fanfic. There are tons of fanfics at this website who do Inuyasha before they've gotten married. Four, the group would have like to take Kohaku in, but Naraku manipulated him. Nazuna they never told if she needed a person to be with once the old man died. Satsuki went to go live with that old man. And also they took Shippo in. And fifth, I wanted to use my fanfic name because I don't like my name. Just use your imagination. It's a story for god sake.**

I finally got Inuyasha to trust me after awhile. It took me a month but I finally feel like one of the gang. I always had my eyes on the extremely delectable Inuyasha or the despicable Kagome. _How dare she have the nerve?_ Inuyasha saves her sorry ass and she helps Koga. I have to keep my temper down. I have to not look too suspicious about my feels towards Inuyasha.

Sango, Kagome and I take baths together at least once a week. It is a good way of getting information. "So have you and Koga resolved your little love fight yet?" I ask.

"No, he's a nice guy and everything, but he's not for me." I watch her as she baths her body. (No I am not lesbian.) I am envious of her. She had soap and shampoo with her. I haven't used such things in over a month and my hair is paying dearly for it.

"Personally I think you'd be better off with Koga." I imply. They both stare at me. "No really," I continue. "Inuyasha nice, at times, but Koga will always be there. He's loyal, he's a damn good fighter, and he has a lot better control over his temper than Inuyasha could ever hope to have." They just stare at me blankly. _Maybe I went a little too far._ We all got out of the hot spring and went to get our clothes on. I stay behind the rest of the girls.

I went over to a near by bush. It has been bugging me all through our bath. I throw a rock at it. I hear a rustling coming from it. A moment later stood up the monk Miroku. "How long did you know I was there?"

"Long enough."

"And you didn't strike me until now?"

"I knew you were watching Sango." He looks at me puzzled. "Oh come on. Everyone knows you have a thing for her. You should make a move, other than rubbing her butt." He says nothing, but smiles at me.

"I just noticed that I have seen you somewhere before you joined our group." I gulp. _Did he recognize me from when I was stalking them?_ "Where do you come from?"

"Well my mom was from the Amazon tribe in China." _Damn, why did I not pay attention in history?_

"Uh huh," he says, unconvinced. "So did your mom married a Japanese man?"

"Of coarse not." I said. "Who would have interracial marriages?" (My dad is actually white and my mom Chinese. Can't say that though, wasn't heard of in my parent's day it was definitely not heard of in feudal Japan) "My mom lived in China. She was in this bad group of women known as the Celestials Angels of Death. They went around town to town killing people for what they wanted. If you didn't agree with them your head was stuck on a spike at the entrance of each village. It was their way of saying it's our way or your head. My dad came from Japan as a Milton (that's a person who goes to each country forcing religion on people) and met my mom. He captured her to turn her in, but they both fell in love. Well at least my mom did. If she didn't she would have killed my dad if she wanted to." I laugh, but he still stares at me. "No one knew of their relationship, but when they did demons and humans everywhere killed them."

"I'm surprised no ones killed you yet. You're a bastard. (In original context)."

"No one knew they had a child. I manage to escape, but they sacrificed their lives for me. No one wanted me in China so I went to Japan where I knew no one would know anything about my family history."

"I thought you had a strange accent, but your Japanese is very good. I knew some one from the Celestial group." He walks away. A big sweat drop falls from the back of my head. _Oh crap I am in deep shit. Now I have to keep going with that lie. Well at least it was somewhat convincing. My grandma always said we were related to some one in the Celestials Angels of Death group. Hopefully it wasn't a tall tale._

The next day Kagome and Inuyasha had another fight as usual and she went home. Inuyasha, to prove that we don't need her, continues pursuit of the Shikon jewel. I sigh. This is very boring. It took all day to not find a single sign of the jewel. The group grew wiry quite fast. Miroku, as always, got us the best house in town. After we ate are overly huge meal, Miroku went to go stay in the princess's room. Sango is going to sneak into the princess's room to make sure he isn't doing anything wrong. That left me, Inuyasha and Shippo. Shippo fell asleep easy enough. Inuyasha didn't want to sleep in any room that Miroku got for them so he slept outside in the tree. I stare at him from my blanket.

"You should probably come inside. It's going to get really chilly out there."

"I'll be fine." He grunts. I tilt my head with dreamy eyes. He did not notice this. All he did was look at the sky.

"Is it your time of month?" He stares at me.

"How do you know about that?"

"Shippo told me." I say.

"Heh, I knew a blabber mouth like him couldn't keep a secret." He looks down from the tree and stares at me. "No, this is not my time of month. So would you mind your own business?"

"Okay, okay. I didn't know you were so touchy." He went back to looking at the sky. "You're thinking of Kagome, huh." He turns to look at me.

"What makes you say that?"

"You have this dreamy look in your eyes." He gave me a hard core exterior look, but I knew he was a softy on the inside. "Okay, maybe not. Could it be your thinking of Kikyo?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"I'm sorry, I was just curious. We never speak that much. I swear I won't ask anymore."

"Good." For the third time he turns back to look at the stars. I can't help myself. I ask before I could stop.

"Sowhatdoyouthinkofme?" The words stumble out so fast that it was impossible to understand what I just said.

"What?"

"So…what…do…you…think…of…me?" I begin to blush madly. I turn so he won't see me.

"I guess you're alright." I blush even more. _He thinks that I am alright. He doesn't hate me!_ And with that information and the fact that Inuyasha is outside to protect me I fall into an undisturbed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Mimi-Kami-Sama: You ready Inuyasha.**

**InuYasha Alchemist: Yup. **

**Mimi-Kami-Sama: Okay the next is the part where it really gets strange. I have no way of putting this and making it relevant to the story. If at times from now on we do odd things just remember, this whole story was an actual IM conversation between me and InuYasha Alchemist… Enjoy. **

I wake up this morning to the sounds of chirping birds and the sunlight dancing on my face, I role over to my right to see Kagome. She had returned a couple of days ago forgiving Inuyasha for saving her life. I would have been the one apologizing. I role to my left so I can see Inuyasha perched in his tree sleeping outside. I am surprised to not find him there. I push my self onto my elbows and frantically look for him. _Where could that sexy demon have gone too? _

I decide to investigate more. I get up and wrapped a robe around the little bit of my exposed body. I put on my sandals and go outside. The scenery is beautiful. It is a bright sunny day with not a cloud in the sky. The birds are singing their love songs as they flew around each other. The trees leaves are blowing slightly in the wind. The breeze felt so nice. Spring is truly here now. As I look around more I see Inuyasha heading towards me. He slows down as he realizes that I am there. "Where were you Inuyasha?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips. _Great I've become my mother._

"Um, nowhere." he lies. (If you actually want to know then read InuYasha Alchemist fanfic called Rainstorm. But I'll be nice and give you hints on what it's about even though you should read it for yourself.) I stare down the dog demon. I know he is lying through his teeth.

"Where did you go?" I ask again.

"Nowhere!" He repeats, but a bit more aggressively.

"If you went nowhere then how come you smell like that wolf demon Koga?" He has no answer to this. He just jumps back into his tree when Kagome had come walking out of the room sleepily.

"Yawn. You'll never get it out of him Mimi. He's so stubborn. He's been going to where ever he's been going to for awhile now. I think he's been doing this since before you got here." We both trail back into the room, but not before I stare back at him. I want so badly to know where he is going. But I don't worry myself with it. I will find out every little detail of his life all in good time.

Kagome has noticed that I've been in the group almost a six months and Inuyasha still hasn't completely softened up to me. Sure he was nice enough, but he doesn't treat me like I am his friend. Kagome told Inuyasha while she was gone to make friends with me or she'll "sit" him countless of times. Inuyasha only grumbles while Kagome jumps through the well and vanishes. I smile. _Kagome is all right when she isn't here_. Miroku got us the nicest hotel in the nearest village.

Miroku, as usual is going to sleep in the owners daughter room with Sango. Shippo was going to spend the night at some little kids room he met while dinner. That left me and Inuyasha in one room. But before I entered my room Miroku is saying something that makes my heart skip a beat. "I know where I have seen you before." I gulp. _Now I'm in trouble._ He takes out a drawing of me and two men I don't recognize. _No wait, that isn't me. While I've been here I've never worn such beautiful clothing. _It had a high collar with long silky black fabric with a red flower design. And as I take a closer look my hair could never be that long, maybe if I hadn't cut it when I was thirteen, but certainly not now. "That man," Miroku points to the man slapping the other man shoulders, "was my grandfather's brother. The person he's hitting is his son. I remembered this drawing from when I was little. My father drew it. He was telling me about the day when his cousin told everyone in our family that he had fell in love with a beautiful Chinese woman."

"But wouldn't your family think that he was a disgrace?"

"Nah, no one really cares in my family as long as you get a woman. That woman was from the Chinese fighters known as the Celestial Angels of Death. If I'm not mistaken that's your mother right." I gawp. _When my grandmother said we were related to a group of fighters named the Celestial Angels of Death she wasn't kidding. I should listen to family history a lot more. But if I didn't know any better I would have called her my twin._

_Well Miroku gave me a family background I might as well stick with it_. "So we're related?" He nods. _That's kind of disturbing, but hey I missed my family. I'd take anyone in my family right now. _"So what does that make you and me?"

"Well," he points to each finger with each relative. "That would make you my grandfather's brother's son's daughter. So maybe you're like a third cousin to me." _Everyone always told me I was related to a pervert._

"I guess that's why you've stop hitting on me." He tilts his head down in shame. "So how long are we staying here?"

"A couple of days, maybe a week." He answers, staring at the women at the bar. "I really don't know. It depends, whenever Kagome gets back."

"Oh, But I really think you should do what I said."

"What's that?"

"Stop hitting on other girls and treat Sango nicer. I'm sure she'll notice." I walk away. I went outside to see the sun was still up. _How I miss my family, but I have no idea on how to get back. Maybe if I went through the well it would work._ I sat there wondering what they were doing without me. _I hope they aren't still paying for me to take tae kwon do lesson. I should probably practice. _I go to my room and get a pair of clothes I used when I'm working out or when I was cleaning. I tighten my pants on around my waist when Sango comes in.

"What are you doing?" she asks. I decide that the question isn't suspicious enough to give away who I truly am.

"I'm practicing tae kwon do." She looks at me puzzled. _Maybe the Koreans haven't brought their form of fighting over here yet._ "It's a type of fighting."

"Oh," she says, understanding now. "Do you need help?"

"Sure." We both went outside and practice together. She teaches some of the things she learned form her father when fighting a demon and I teach her the basics for tae kwon do, eskrima, judo, jujitsu, kenpo and krav maga. I have not notice that Inuyasha is watching us from the high branches of a tree. We fight until the sun had almost set. We stop to watch the day turn slowly into night. "So how did Inuyasha make you feel when you first joined the group Sango?"

She turns to stare at me and then sort of laughs. "At first I thought he was rude and didn't treat me very nice, but Miroku explained to me that was him being himself. Both he and Kagome said that was his way of encouraging me. He would normally not be so sympathetic to mortals he had just met."

"I don't think he likes me very much." I sigh and drop my head to my knuckles. Sango pats me on the back.

"I'm sure he does. These things take time."

"But it seems like he had gotten used to you guys faster than he warmed up to me. I don't think he's even warmed up to me yet. It kinda makes me depressed. I really want to be his friend, but I feel like he's pushing me away. Maybe he doesn't want me in the group. Maybe I should leave."

Inuyasha ears twitch at hearing this. His face softens a little bit before hardening back again. "I'm sure that's not it. Maybe he's worried that he'll get too attached to you like Kagome or Kagome would get jealous."

"I wish that were it, but it feels like it's a lot more complicated than that." I stare up at the sky. The sun is so beautiful and orange. "You guys are so lucky." She stares at me. "Kagome has Inuyasha and you have Miroku…"

"I don't have Miroku…" She covers her face from me to disguise the blushing.

"No point in lying." I smile at her. Her face grows even redder. "I can read it all over your face and see it in your eyes." We both smile at each other. "I have no one. Kagome has both Koga and Inuyasha."

"I think she'd rather have Inuyasha."

"I still personally think she'd be better off with Koga." The sun had finally set and you can see the moon rising over the horizon. "Look," I point to the sky. "A shooting star. Make a wish." We both close our eyes to enclose our wish on that star. I open my eyes to see Sango still looking up at the now dark blue sky.

"What did you wish for Mimi-Chan?" I lie back onto the dewy grass.

"I wished to have an actual conversation with Inuyasha."

"That is an odd thing to waste a wish on."

"Yes I know," I turn over to my side and smile at her. "But at this moment it is my hearts truest desire." She gets up and heads back to the rooms. "Sango," I mutter. She turns to look at me on the ground. "Try giving Miroku a chance. I'm pretty sure he won't disappoint you."

I hear her go back inside when I hear a muffle thump behind my head. I turn to my left and gasp. I saw those amber eyes that I longed to gaze with passion for me. He lies down next to me. "So," he starts. "What do you want to talk about?" I could feel my face burn with embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Note: INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU? I MISS YOU! STUPID HURRICANE WILMA! I WILL DISTROY IT! Well to keep you busy I'll write a chapter for each day you're gone. You better have tons in your next e-mail InuYasha Alchemist or else I'm gunna be pissed.**

I hide my face from him. I don't want him to see me blushing. He has seemed to get the hint so he stares at the sky. "Well," he says.

"Well, what?" I reply.

"I know you're not from around here." My eyes widen. I ran out of breath_. I guess the jig is up._

"How did you know that?"

"Do get me wrong, but you don't look pure Asian." _Thanks dad…_

"Why do you think that?"

"Well," he starts and turns to look at my face. I can feel my face burn hot red. He grabs my chin and made my head go in different direction. (All the things I'm describing do not apply for anime, but for actual real life. "You nose is too pointy, you eyes are too big along with that you have a double eyelid. Your teeth are extremely small. You are kind of tall for a woman. (I'm only 5'4, but it's true. I am the tallest woman in my family.) Your feet are too big and your," he made a fake cough to represent my chest and butt region. "Are abnormally over sized."

I sigh. _All these things my dad gave to me in genetics._ "Is their anything else to show that I'm not a pure Asian?"

"Two things gave you away. One, the way you sit isn't proper. If you're in a higher class like Kami-Sama you would actually sit properly. And the one that everyone missed is that your hair is too short." I slap my head. _I forgot. At this time it was traditional to die with all the hair you have grown in your life. I guess Miroku gets away with it because he's a monk and he's supposed to be bald._ I gave another heavy sigh. _None of my plans every really work._ "So, do you want to start being truthful and tell me where you are really from?"

I give in. "I'm actually from Kagome's time."

"No surprise there."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't act like any people around here. You act more like Kagome, but trying to fit in with the crowd." _Aw great._ "So why don't you return to your time when it's exam time like Kagome?"

"Because I don't know how to go back, and I unlike Kagome don't really care about going back there. I've missed too much to get into a good college. So I won't get a good paying job. I like it here. I've learned enough to be outstanding here."

"But don't you miss your family."

"Of coarse I do. The last time I saw them my brother was getting married." I laugh at the thought of this. "I would never have guessed that my brother would get married before I did. So any family I don't know about you?"

"Nope, only one living is Sesshoumaru and he'll try to kill me before I ask if we had any more family.

"We'll I guess I'm lucky. I have Miroku."

"What? You're related to that pervert. I don't see any resemblances at all."

"Oh really." I push him over and get on top of Inuyasha. I lean forward when I see him blushing. I get too frighten and jump off blushing myself. "I'm sorry," I plead. "It was not my place to do that."

"You can't be related to Miroku," he says, with a little laugh. "If that was Miroku he would have raped who ever were on bottom." My tone of red darkens. "Heh, you're too much of a coward."

"I am not a coward!" I lean forward and kiss him on the cheek. I turn my face away not looking at him. My face is redder than tomatoes.

"I didn't think you would do that." I turn back to see that he was lying on the grass again. "But that is far from being Miroku." I huff. _He acts like I had just done nothing. Maybe he actually wants to get raped._

"Oh."

"So are those jewel shards really been passed down from generations?"

"Yup, since around the medieval times."

"Ah," he says. "The only family heirloom I have is my sword." There is a long awkward silence.

"Well," I start. "I guess since you know where I'm from I can put these on again." I reach into one of my pockets and pull out my glasses. I put them on and he stares at me. "It's so good to be able to see again." I turn to look at his face and he still is goggling at me. "What?"

"It's nothing." Now it is his turn to blush. "You just look a lot cuter when you have your glasses on."

"Uh…thank you?" _I'm not sure if he was making fun of me or if this was a compliment. I'll take any compliment he'd give me._

"So how have you been seeing with out your glasses?"

"Not well. Didn't you always find it odd when I would crash into things?" From the look from his face he hadn't. I sigh. "Well I guess I can fight and help out a whole lot better now since I can see." I go into my shirt and pull out a lumpy wrapped object. Inuyasha sticks his head around my body to see what I had. I unwrap it and I take a bite of chicken. "I swiped this from dinner. I can believe how incredibly hungry I still am." He watches me eat open mouthed. "What? I got something on my face." I wipe my mouth. He is still staring so I ask. "What, you hungry? Wanna bite?" I offer him my chicken, but he turns it down.

"Now I can see the resemblance."

"How?" I ask, as I took another bite of chicken.

"You stole that."

"No I didn't." I say with food in my mouth. I swallow it quickly to say. "It's not stealing if the people here are giving the food away for free. If they don't an ominous dark demon cloud would befall on them." I smile. Inuyasha didn't look too pleased. "Aw come on. I get hungry at night. I am not usually hungry at dinner so I steal scraps so I can eat it later when I am. Is there anything wrong in that?"

"Well I guess not."

"Well then have a bit. Come on I know you're hungry." I kept mocking the food in front of his face.

"No thanks. I'm not much of a chicken eater."

"What do you like then?" I finish the rest of my chicken in one huge bite. I suck on my fingers to get the remainder of the sauce off.

"Well…" he begins. I egg him on. "I really would like some ramen. Kagome doesn't make it for me anymore, I have no idea why, and I don't know how to use her weird contraption thingy."

"Well since the secret is out I guess I could make it for ya. But they only problem is Kagome isn't here. No ramen."

"Nope." He sticks his hand inside his kimono. "I swiped this from Kagome's bag with some dried potatoes and soda."

"And you're calling me a thief?"

"Just shut up and make it." I heat up the ramen and when it is done we both start eating it. We are having our own little party outside our room. I would have been happy to stay there all night, but Sango calls us in for bed.

"Mimi, Inuyasha it's time to go inside. It's nearly midnight."

"Okay!" I yell back. I crumple up the empty potato chip bag and throw it away. I get to my feet and shake off the rest of the crumbs. Inuyasha and I walk back to our rooms and get ready for bed. To me a screen doesn't feel like a real wall, but it is alright with me. I get under my blanket and lay there awhile. "Um Inuyasha," _I'm not quite sure if I should ask this._

"What?"

"Tomorrow can we have some time like tonight to spend with each other?"

"Sure, why not." _I can die a happy woman at this point…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Note: Okay this is where still gets really weird. I wasn't sure if I was going to put this, but Jonni-chan, BeckyZoom and Inuyasha said they'd still read even if I put some cough interesting stuff in there. But hey everyone has their little quarks about them. These are just a few of mine. Anyways Inuyasha I think people would really want to see you do the chicken dance. Enjoy.**

Inuyasha and I have lately been hitting it off. We have long in depth conversations at night and we play games with Miroku, Sango and Shippo during the day. We finally get to know each other. But it looks like we aren't the only ones getting along. Sango and Miroku are spending "alone time" together. I'm not going to ask. I'm not quite sure I want to know. I decide to keep my identity as a teenager from the future a secret. I will tell them when I am ready.

Kagome was schedule to come back sometime today, around when the sunsets. Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Inuyasha and I went back to Kaede village to go greet her for when she gets back. Shippo went to go color with the other village children and Sango pulls me aside. "Um Lady Mimi," she starts.

"What is it Sango-Chan?" I turn to look at her face to see she is blushing madly. She is biting her fingernails out of nerve.

"Is there anyway you and Inuyasha could leave us alone today." I raise one of my eyebrows. "I'm sure you guys could play one of your games by yourself today can't you?" I raise my other eyebrow. They are in danger of disappearing into my bangs. "It's just," she stutters. _I've never heard Sango act so nervous before._ "Miroku and I want to spend some time alone with each other today." I stumble over my feet and gawp at her. **_Sango….Alone….With Miroku!_** "Would that be alright with you Mimi?"

"Ah…sure…" I say as I rub the back of my head. _I am sure Sango can take care of herself if that lecher tries anything too perverted._ So I went to the open field near the bone eaters well. I sit there while the cool breeze blows through my body. It is a nice warm summer's day and it feels good to cool off. I watch as the birds dance around each other and the butterflies flitter by and landing on flowers. Everything is so peaceful here, not like the place I grew up. Even if I did hear a bird over the roaring sounds of cars, it would be the ugly cawing of black crows.

I have a song stuck in my mind and I move my toes to the beat but that isn't enough. I heard the only way to get a song out of your mind was to sing and get it stuck in somebody else's mind. Well Inuyasha isn't here so I tried singing to myself. (I'm singing in English)

"_I want to change the world, keep on holding on your desire. You will get our shining love. That you can't wait to know if you go on to get your goal it's wonderland!_"

"What are you singing?" asks a voice. I fall over in fright. I _hope nobody just heard me sing._ I turn to see Inuyasha right up close to my face, blinking at me. "What were you singing? It's hard to understand some of it."

"Because I was singing in English." He blinks. I might as well tell him. "I come from America. My family was renting a hotel room in Japan because I got into an arts program for school. So while I learn all the normal stuff at an extreme pace, I'm also learning how art has something to do with it." (Oh yeah, that's my school. )

"Oh. Well then that's why your English sounded good. You're pretty good at speaking Japanese, but you have a strange accent."

"Well," I start as I put on my glasses. He begins to blush at the sight of me. "What can you say? I just learned Japanese; I haven't had that much practice on annunciation. But thanks I guess, just an old habit. Sometimes I mutter and sing to myself and I don't realize when I'm doing it." I laugh. We both lie back onto the grass as another gust of wind blows through us. I sigh. "I know why you're doing this, Inuyasha." I sit up. He turns to his side and looks at me. "I know why you're being so nice." I slump my head down so he can't see my face. "You're doing this because Kagome is making you do this."

"Well yeah," _I knew it..._ I feel a little jab at my heart. _Of course, he won't talk to me by his own free will. Kagome's putting him up to this. I should have known better._ "I mean wouldn't you." I stare at him.

"Maybe."

"I mean she sits me all the time. I wish I could take these beads off."

"Wow I thought I'd never see the day that a dog would be pussy-wiped."

"What's a pussy?" _…_

"It's like a cat. You know that animal that you play with at Kagome's house."

"Ah," he says. I laugh.

"I love cats. I always pretended I was one when I was little. I would put on cat ears and run around my house and yell 'Meow'!" At that moment Inuyasha pounces on me. We both are blushing. He quickly gets off me and we turn away from each other. "What was that about?"

"I don't know." he stutters. "Just something about when you said "meow" made me wanna jump on you." There is an awkward silence. We sit there staring at the brilliant blue sky. It is several minutes before Inuyasha decides to speak again. "I wanted to talk to you before this you know." I turn to see his amber eyes are staring back me. My stomach is doing back flips. "I guess I was kinda nervous. I like you Mimi." My heart is skipping beats every second. I won't be shocked if I died from a heart attack. "Every woman I've liked has broken my heart one way or another."

"What's wrong with Kagome?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's just me, but I think she likes Koga more."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't." I say sadly and turn away. I felt a hand on my chin and it turned my head around. Inuyasha was inches away from my face. My face is burning with heat from all the blood rushing to it. He tilts my head as his lips come closer to mine. He gently kisses me as I feel my whole body feel so light that I could float to the sky. My heart is racing, my palms are sweaty, and I have no idea what to do! When we end our kiss I turn my face away so he can't see me. I am blushing like crazy. I touch my lips as I think to myself _Inuyasha kissed me…I must be the luckiest woman in the world right now…_

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Mimi." Once my body returns to normal I turn back around to look at him.

"It's alright, I understand."

"No it's not. Too make it up to you I will do one thing." I think I've set a new record for the most blushing done in ten minutes. _One thing, what is one thing I would make him do?_

"Well…I've always wanted you to do…..THE CHICKEN DANCE!" (Oh you perverts, you know me. I wouldn't do that with Inuyasha evil smile at least not yet. Hint if you were thinking what I would have been thinking it happens in chapter seven.)

"What the in the seven hells! What is the Chicken dance!"

"You don't know the chicken dance? Here let me show you." I get up to my feet. I take a deep breath before yelling, "I DON'T WANNA BE A CHIKEN! I DON'T WANNA BE A DUCK! SO I SHAKE MY BUTT!" and I clapped three times. I smile at Inuyasha, but he does not look pleased.

"I am not doing that."

"But you said you would." I tilt my head and give him the big chibi eyes.

"Nope not buying it." I sniff and look really sad.

"You're not going to cry over something this stupid. Ah come on."

"Come on do it for me. I'll do it with you." I keep trying to pull him up.

"Fine, fine, fine I'll do it with you. But hurry before anyone sees us." He gets up with me and he gives me an evil glare before saying really fast. "Idon'twannabeachickenIdon'twannabeaducksoIshakemybutt. Clap, clap, clap, clap. There you happy."

"Uh huh." I nod. I smile at him but he only grumbles. He sits down on the ground and I join him by his side. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad. Here." I lean forward and kiss him on the cheek and he blushes. He leans forward closer to kiss me when we both heard Kagome yelling from behind us.

"Inuyasha, Mimi-Chan, I'm back!" _Damn, she's back early._

I quickly stow away my glasses and we both act casual.

"Where are Miroku, Sango and Shippo?"

"I think back at the village." I say.

"What were you two doing?"

"What did it look like we were doing, we were talking."

"Oh," she says in excitement. "I'm glad you two are finally getting along." She hugs Inuyasha and my inside burn with jealousy. But I am now closer to Inuyasha than she was when she left and that filled my heart with satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Note: I just realized that I can't have this point of view through out the whole thing. In some places I'm gone so I was wondering if my consistent readers would still read this even if I put it in Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru's point of view sometimes. The Not all the times but if I do this the story will make a lot more sense.**

Ever since Inuyasha and I have had "our moment" we've been secretly meeting each other. Where ever Inuyasha has been going to at night he soon stops to have conversations with me. He now chooses to even sleep above me and we wait until everyone is asleep before he'd scoop me up and we'd hop into a near by tree. We would always stay in a range where we could see the others. We don't want it to look too suspicious that we were gone every night. Even if one of them does wake up and see us we'll say we were talking which is true.

It had been two months since we had our first kiss and I long for the wondrous creature named Inuyasha. My lust for him became, if even possible, even stronger. I can tell the feeling was mutual. Most of the time Sango, Kagome and I would take baths together, but now we were taking shifts on doing chores for the group. Once a week all of us would have to take a bath by ourselves. Oddly enough this is Sango's idea and every time she would take a bath Miroku would magically "disappear." But that was none of my concern. Sango can do whatever she wants. I on the other hand have never obeyed this rule.

Apparently Inuyasha chore on my day was easy enough to finish in a couple of minutes and he would come stalking around where I'm taking my bath. I noticed him on the second week and was a little startled, but that quickly changed into amusement. I soon toyed with him and teased him while I was taking a bath. I never saw his face but I knew he was there.

Tonight I notice there is an eerie rustling in the trees he hides in. I raise my eyebrow. _What is he doing?_ I giggle at the thought I have in my dirty little mind. Once I am done I get out the lake, wipe off my body with an old blanket, get dressed and made my way back to camp.

Miroku can't always find us a place to stay so we spelt under the stars tonight. That did bother me in the slightest bit. It is very romantic to look at the stars and plus if we're outside then tonight would be one of our "scoop and talk days." Sure enough once everyone had fallen asleep I felt a pair of strong hands pull me up out of my blankets. I look up to see Inuyasha face. I smile. He held me in his arms while he jumps up into a near by tree. I cuddle with his chest. His cloth of the fire rat is cozy and warm. Once we land he puts me in between his legs so I could lie on his chest and covers me with his kimono. I put on my glasses and look up at him.

"Heh," he says. "I thought that monk would never let us sleep on the ground again ever since he made Sango his bitch."

"Oh, you knew about that?"

"Ya," he answers as he strokes my hair. I shiver. "I caught them in his room one time when I was looking for my lost toothbrush Kagome gave to me." I try to imagine Inuyasha using a toothbrush, but I'm not given much time. He pulls me close and kisses me passionately. I, being the girl that I am, use my tongue to memorize every crevice of his mouth. He is shocked but quickly enough he joins in. Finally we end our breath taking kiss and he looks at the sky and sighs. I've noticed he does that a lot; look at the sky and sighs.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" I ask as I hold him closer.

"Oh it's nothing." He does not look at my face when he says this. He is still looking at the sky. I get a little annoyed so I force him to look at me.

"Look into my eyes and say that again."

"It's nothing!" and he forces his head back to look at the sky, but not before I see it. Fear, there is fear in his eyes.

"You know you can tell me. Or is it that thing you used to go to at night before we had had that talk together." He sighs and looks at me like he was measuring me down for something.

"No, it's not that. Fine I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone got it!" I nod. He sighs once more before turning to me and looks me start in the eyes. "It's Naraku. I'm afraid of Naraku."

_Wow_, I thought. This is a big step for Inuyasha, admitting to me one of his fears. "Why are you afraid of Naraku?" I ask.

"Because before we meet I was captured by Naraku." I gasp. _I never knew that. But maybe nobody in the group wants to tell me._

"What did he do to you?"

"He did _**things**._" He emphasizes the word things like trying to tell me something without having to tell me. I am confused.

"What kind of _**things**?"_

"Just _**things** _alright. I should have never told you." (If you really want to know read No Remorse by InuYahsa Alchemist) I look at him and kiss him gently.

"It's alright," I say to him. He stares at me. "I'm sure you will tell me when you are ready." I smile at him, but he goes back to looking at the stars. I cuddle closer to him and I stare up at the sky too. "It's a beautiful night tonight isn't it?" I say.

"Yay," he responds. He looks down at me. I look up to see him draw closer to give me a tender kiss. I full heartedly give one back. The kiss becomes a lot more passionate as Inuyasha strokes my thigh. A shiver goes up and down my spine. I rub his ears and he lets out a protective growl. My insides turn when I hear this. He knows when he growls it drives me wild. I turn over so that I'm fully on top of him. I sit on his lap facing him and he greets me by stroking my back.

"Heh, you're unusual woman. You come off as some innocent and pure little child, but in the end you know you're just some horny bitch."

"What do you except?" I reply. "I'm a band geek. There are two things that happen when you sign up for a school band. One, you sign away your popularity and two, you are automatically label a pervert. We come off as cute and innocent, but we all know we're horny. (I would know) We get the most though most people don't know it. That's what's fun about us is."

"Okay then." he says with a big smirk on his face. He pins me to the tree and kisses my neck. "I want you to live up to your title." I am gasping. I am shocked, but liking this every moment. He opens up my shirt and starts kissing lower. This time he had gone too far.

"That's enough, Inuyasha." I say, more like a command, as I redo my top.

"Oh, come on Mimi. You always stop right there." He caresses my face and stares deeply into my eyes. "Can't tonight be the night?"

"You know the answer Inuyasha." I say coldly. He growls, but this was not the kind of growls I like. It is more aggressive. "You know I want to too, but not with everyone right there where they can see us. We had a deal. We would wait for the next time Kagome leaves for home. She's are main issue."

"You are such a tease woman! She hasn't gone home in two months. How much longer are you intending me to wait?" He looks at my face and receives my answer. "Fine," Then an evil smile grows across his face. "You will pay." he says playfully. He grabs hold of my hips and he jumps down. I return to my blanket next to the fire as he jumps up in the tree above me. Even though I'm not wearing my glasses anymore I know he is staring at me. He watches me all night and I know that tomorrow I will pay greatly in some way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Note: I know I promised you this would be the chapter where they had sex, but I didn't think I would have to write so much. Don't worry, this is a short chapter. I just wanted to put Inuyasha revenge first before the actually sex scene, once again sorry.**

As though Inuyasha had been predicting this Kagome is going home. That means where ever we are we have to walk all the way back to Kaede's village. This is starting to get annoying. We'd be hundreds of miles away in the search for some of the Shikon jewel shards and we turn back even if we have a lead. Kagome is just so selfish. I had studies as well, but I gave up on them ages ago. I don't even know if my parents are in Japan any more. This is getting hard on every ones feet. My blood boils when I would see Inuyasha carrying Kagome on his back.

Miroku made the gang stop at a near by village. I thank god that we are almost at Kaede's village. I am amazed on how quickly we are traveling. When I sit down I rub my feet. _How can people stand it in these sandals? _I would greatly go back to wearing what I thought were "normal" shoes, but that will give away that I am not from around here. But it isn't like Kagome isn't bringing us stuff from the future. She brings stuff we need like food, but also brings us stuff that we request. Sango was given a mirror, which I borrow often to check up on my horrible complexion. Shippo was given crayons and paper to color with. Miroku was given books to read when he gets bored. (Though he didn't use the books for reading. I saw him make the book into a safe, but I never saw what was in there.) Inuyasha was given q-tips and fingernail clippers which I think is rather odd, but she can give him whatever she wants. I heard him mutter under his breathe at these gifts. "I'd rather you'd take off these beads then to give me even more crap." I laugh when I hear this. I was so overjoyed when she brought me back a sleep bag. My blanket is old and tearing into shreds. This will be the only time I have ever thank Kagome.

Inuyasha watches me at lunch while I stuffs some bread rolls into my clothing. He laughs. Kagome thought he is laughing at her joke, but he isn't paying any attention to her. I've noticed at meals he would watch me eat and that made me feel rather uncomfortable. I don't like it when people watch me eat, but I have to get use to it. But today he isn't staring at me with his dreamy eyes. Today he has an evil smirk which scares me a little.

When lunch is over I get up and start heading to put on my shoes. _I hate these sandals!_ But I must live with them. I put them on and make my way down the stairs. I accidentally skip a step and fall over.

"Lady Mimi, are you all right?" asks Sango in worry.

"Ya, I think I'm okay." I say while rubbing my ankle. This does not make my fancy towards the sandals any better. "I think I just sprung my ankle. It's okay, I've been through worse." I try to get up, but my ankle gave way and fell over and land on Miroku.

"Well that certainly isn't good." says Miroku. "We're ten miles away from Kaede's village. We can't stop now."

"Ya he's right." says Kagome. "Nobody here knows how to bandage that up right so it'll heal properly." Kagome looks at Inuyasha. "You wouldn't mind carrying her, would you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha gives a look like he would rather not but I know that it is an act. "Come on you're friends now."

"Okay, okay I'll carry her." Kagome, Sango and Shippo are riding Kirara and Miroku is walking. Before I get on Inuyasha back he gives me a malicious smile which told me now is my time to pay.

When no one was looking he picks me up and strokes my legs at the same time. I let out a shiver, but I don't think anyone saw me. He shifts me on to his back and grabs my ass. I let out a little yelp of surprise, but quickly recover. The gang is behind us the whole time Inuyasha is leaping from one place to another. Once in awhile he would stroke my leg again and I'd let out a shiver. I know Inuyasha liked to take risk, but everyone can see us from behind. Two can play at this game. I lean forward and nip at one of his ears. I hear a groan escape from his mouth. He shifts me higher onto his back. Now my entrance was right on top of his back. This really didn't feel safe. I lean forward to catch my balance better and his sliver hair flies into my face. Oddly enough for some one who doesn't like to bathe that often his hair smells nice.

I take a good whiff of it and sigh. Every little bit of him makes me want him. There was a low branch and Inuyasha jumps over it; my entrance slides across his back. I moan with pleasure. I see Inuyasha ears twitching. He heard that. He decides my punishment is going to be me not being heard by the others.

With every jump it became swifter and higher. I am getting this unknown feeling in the pit of my stomach. It isn't a bad feeling just something I haven't felt before. With one huge jump my body felt like it was crashing down and my juices moistens Inuyasha clothing. I felt vibrations from between my legs and I hear a soft growl.

We finally make it to Kaede's village. I am glad to see my fluids did not stain Inuyasha clothes. We stop at the bone eaters well. I stumble weak legged off of Inuyasha. He catches me and gives me a smirk. I don't know what made me do this, but I lean forward and kiss Inuyasha on the cheek. Everyone gasps. _Oh crap, I am in trouble now._

"What?" I ask, looking at everyone. "I was just thanking him for giving me a ride since I'm hurt." Everyone raises an eyebrow. _Ah great. All this time working so hard not to get everyone suspicious and I blow it because I'm a little woozy._

"Well I better get going, got lots of studying to do." Kagome waves goodbye to us as she jumps through the well.

Miroku pulls me aside. "I saw that Mimi." I gulp. I pretend I did nothing wrong.

"What did I do?"

"I saw you and Inuyasha on the ride here. You truly are my relative." _Great, now I'm a pervert._ Inuyasha carries me back to see Kaede who fixes my ankle in a heart beat. We have a little dinner then it is straight off to bed. We all are sharing a room today; Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo on one side of the wall and me and Sango on the other. I walk in and notice that all the flowers were dead except for one beautiful flower. I smile at it. I feel like I had just fallen asleep before I feel a pair of strong clawed hands cover my mouth…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Note: Here you go your delayed sex scene. Enjoy.**

"INUYASHA!" I scream into his palm. He had predicted that. I tilt my head up to see that dog demon smirking at me. He pushes a finger to his lips which tells me remain be quiet. Slowly and carefully he enters my sleeping bag.

"Heh, tonight is the night we've been talking about forever." _WhAt! He's thinking about sex at a time like this. _Inuyasha caresses my face with one of his long fingernails. "What Mimi, don't tell me you're scared."

"Well I'm not exactly feeling comfortable with Sango wheezing right next to me." I have a point. Sango is a mere two feet away from me sleeping on her side.

"Feh, it's not like you to not like to take risks." He leans down and gently kisses my lips. My fear quickly melts away and is switch with my longing for him. I put my arms around his neck and bring him closer to me. Our tongues do a sort of dance while our kiss continues.

Once Inuyasha ends the kiss he cups my face in his hands and makes me look up at him. I stare into his amber eyes and my whole body begins to tremble. I know this is it. I know I am going to give my virginity to him tonight. He gently caresses my cheeks with his hands. "Shh. Mimi, don't be so worried. It's okay. I…I love you." I gasp. It feels like my stomach was doing back flips. My eyes grow big and I look into Inuyasha golden eyes. I search in there for a hint of a lie, any trace of him being dishonest. I can't find any.

What Inuyasha just said was true. My eyes begin to water and he laps them up with his moist tongue.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." He smiles at me. My whole body tenses up. I have never seen Inuyasha look at me in such a way, with such love and care. He kisses me lightly. I put my head up to his chest so he can't see how flustered I am. I listen to his heartbeat racing.

I know his body is aching for me as much as mine aches for him. I can't help it anymore. I gave into the pressure. "…Inuyasha…take me…"

His grip around my arms tightens. He gazes into my eyes. "Are you sure? It's up to you?"

I nod. "Yes," I say as I cuddle to his chest. "I'm pretty sure this is what I want…" He still is looking into my eyes before he blinks and turns his sight upon my clothes. He leans down and kisses my neck and I let out a little whimper from the unfamiliar rush of blood filling my body. He has a pattern he uses. Every button he undid he would stop there and leave a kiss, until he has undone my whole top. He stares blankly at my bra unsure what to do next. "Here." I whisper as I try getting up. He just pushes me back down.

"No," he says defiantly. "I want this to be perfect for you. You shouldn't have to do anything." He turns my body and looks at the back of my bra strap. Still confused he tries taking it off with his claws. Far less from undoing it he ends up ripping my bra. He looks at me wide eyed asking me silently "What did I just do." I just smile at him. _He's so cute when he is trying._ I take off the remainder of my bra and gaze at him. Going back to his routine he leans forward and plants a passionate kiss on my lips. I nip at his lips and he shudders. I give a little laugh. I feel quite embarrassed because I was topless in front of Inuyasha. To make things even I undo his top and I rub my bare chest against his.

He moves his hands over my legs and touches my pajama bottoms. With his thumb and pointer finger he slides my pants off from my hips down to my ankles. Thinking that he isn't able to take them off I kick a little and they fall off from my ankles. He strokes my leg with his claws up my thigh and I quiver. He moves his hands over to my hips and down to tease my entrances where he stops. I begin to blush. I know there weren't bras in the feudal era, but I thought they at least had underwear. Kind of distractedly he pulls my panties off.

He seems to have forgotten about what he was going to do so he moves onto my breast.

He licks at my nipple and it hardens under the feeling of his moist tongue. I shutter and blush. I am surprised of how quiet I am. I feel like I can scream. He moves to my other breast and the same sensation fills my body.

With out my knowledge his hand creeps down to my lower stomach and near my entrance. My legs tense up. He looks up at me and kisses me, reinsuring that everything is going to be fine. I give in and relax my legs. He slowly slides a finger into me.

My body tightens up from the unknown and unfamiliar presence of his finger. Quickly my body gets used to it and it aches for more. I arch my body into his hand and Inuyasha seems to get the message. He slowly slides in a second finger and my body once again tightens up around his fingers. When my body adjusts to his fingers he starts doing fancier stuff. He started doing the scissor effect and I grab my stomach. I can feel it even from the outside. My stomach is starting to churn and there is a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach. I feel like I am going to explode when…

Release. Inuyasha had given me an orgasm. I try to hide my blushing, but it is no good. He licks his fingertips. I am ready for him.

The top of my foot nudges at his pants and he gets the hint. He quickly undoes his pants and now is on top of me. Even though it is hard to get my legs wrapped around Inuyasha's hips in a sleeping bag I still mange to do it. I grab onto his back and stare into his eyes. "Anytime it hurts dig your nails into my back, okay?" I nod. "I love you Mimi." He uses one of his hands to move my hair out of my face to stare properly at me. I smile.

"I love…" I begin, but before I can finish he kisses me passionately as he thrusts himself inside of me. I tighten my grip on his back. I did not except it to hurt. Since I was not excepting to be interrupted in mid sentence or for it to hurt while Inuyasha is kissing me I bite his tongue. He lets out a little whimper and I lap up his blood.

"Tell me when it doesn't hurt anymore."

"…No…I'm fine…" I say between breaths. "…Just…go slowly…" He obeys me. He moves very gently and stares into my eyes the entire time. I guess he could tell that I was getting used to it because he started quickening the pace. The pain had finally ebb away and has been replaced with pleasures I have never felt before.

He made sure he isn't to rough with me for if I were to scream I would wake up Sango and the others. I notice after a long while of thrusting that Inuyasha is getting sweatier and his back is tensing. I know he is near his end. Knowing this brought me closer to mine. His eyes never left mine as sweat is dripping from his face. His pace is getting faster and faster with each push. His eyes were closing more frequently. I kiss him and, a little shocked, he kisses me back.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too…" And then it happens. Spontaneously we both release him still gazing into my eyes. I lean up and kiss his sweaty forehead and he smiles at me. He lies down and I try my best to lie next to him, though it is rather difficult since my sleeping bag isn't all that big. I place my head upon his chest and I listen to his heartbeat while he plays with my hair. "I love you." He says to me through his panting.

He seems to be saying that a lot to me today, but I didn't care. His words and his voice combined made those three words the most wonderful sentence spoken from his mouth. I have never once notice that Inuyasha smells so sweetly. He smells like gardenia, which is a Chinese flower. I do not question him on where the origin of this scent came from. "I love you too." I reply as I kiss him. I rest my head back onto his chest. I look back at the flowers and notice the one lively one has wilted and died. His breathing and his heartbeat quickly put me into a light sleep. But I was shortly awoken by something I would have never expected…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Note: Yet another sex scene. Yay But a short one… --'**

I wake up to see Sango and Miroku. The monk was following Sango with a can of whip cream in one hand (probably from Kagome's bag) and a feather duster in the other. (Though I did like the comment Kristy left me about Shippo wearing a bra at night  ) I have no idea what to think though I do have an idea… I stare at Sango and she stares at me. I look at what she's looking at and I discover that Inuyasha has fallen asleep on top of me naked in my sleeping bag. I go back to look at her.

"I won't tell Kagome if you won't tell…"she says. I would have argued, but it was a fair trade for what she would tell her. I turn to my left to see that Shippo had slept through everything. It's amazing what that little fox demon could do.

So now the secret is out. Everyone in the gang is getting some except Shippo, Kirara and Kagome. I rule out Shippo and Kirara for obvious reasons so that left Kagome. I laugh at her in my mind. (Now remember I personally don't hate Kagome or Kikyo. I just want them out of the way for this fanfic. ) Everyday Kagome has been gone Inuyasha and I have been more "Intimate." He soon learns of my band geek ways of horniness and that I am not afraid of trying new and exciting things.

But there is still one secret that remands, where I come from. I don't feel ready to tell them just yet. I really do miss wearing my glasses, but I can't risk it. Inuyasha is taking care of me now so I don't have to worry about knocking over things anymore. But when we were alone together I will wear them just for him because he says I am cute with them on.

We are still staying in Kaede's village until Kagome comes back. She is due back in two days. I don't care. I would have been happy with the one time I've been with Inuyasha. I have a bad feeling that one of these days however my luck is going to run short.

Tonight I am rather surprised that Miroku is having us sleep on the ground. I thought he would have wanted to treat his "Queen" Sango to more royalty. I'm not complaining. That means Inuyasha will be watching from above me tonight. I like to talk to him, I feel so comfortable around him.

It seems Inuyasha had other things on his mind than talking. When everyone has fallen asleep Inuyasha jumps down lightly and gently prods me. When I do not awake he pokes me harder. When I still do not awakened he just picks me up and carries me away. I wake up bouncing up and down. (Not that way you perverts, at least not yet.) I discover that Inuyasha is jumping from tree to tree. I gaze up at him and he looks down and smirks at me.

We end up landing in a near by tree by the bone eaters well. He sits down first and gently lays me down in between his legs. I look up at him to see him smirking at me.

"Not again Inuyasha." I say, his grin gets even wider. "I'm just still tired from last night's rendez-vous." (I'm in French so I will occasionally add random French words, because that's how I am.)

"Heh, but you're my woman. I can't get enough of you." Inuyasha nuzzles my face.

"Girr… I hate this!" I yell in a playful tone. "You know just how to push my buttons." He smiles at me and I move up to kiss him. Now I am never afraid Inuyasha will drop me. I trust him with my life, though he will tease me and pretend to make me feel like I'm falling.

He takes off his cloth of the fire rat and puts it over me to cover my body. I undo his undershirt and my cold hands touch his warm body. He growls in a low and sensual way that makes my insides squirm. I put his white shirt on the closets branch. The wind blows and his silver hair dances across his chest. I reach up and stroke his hair. He lets out a little shudder.

He reaches down and sneaks his hands into my blouse. Inuyasha caresses my breast and I arch my body into his hands. He slowly takes off my top and my breast bounce free. (Odd sentence to write.) My top is placed with his shirt. He smirks at me.

"I see you have abandoned that weird lacey stuff." He says as he leans forward to kiss the back of my neck.

"Yeah," I reply. "Ever since our first you ripped my only pair." _Unless I stole from Kagome, _I thought. Actually I was really considering that because running around feudal Japan hurts when you're a double d cup, but I'm not sure if Kagome is my size.

"Hmm." It isn't a sentence, just a sound he made. He smirks at me as he slides his down pass my stomach. My whole body shivers as he draws closer to my entrance. He slowly pushes two fingers into me and I let out a whimper. "It's okay," he whispers in my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you." He bites my ear and a little dribble of blood falls. I don't mind. We have learned together what our preferences are. I can take a little pain. I moan as he laps up the blood with his tongue.

He enters another finger in, but I don't make a sound. I'm going to show him that I can take it. He snickers in my ear. "Heh you think your so tough."

"Of coarse I am." I turn around and smile at him and he gives me one back. He takes off my bottoms and it joins the other clothing. He licks his fingers and I sigh. I totally think that's gross, but whatever tickles his fancies,

"Ummm." I stare at Inuyasha. "How exactly is this supposed to work in a tree?"

"Well," a malicious smile spreads across his face. "I guess you have to be on top of me."

My eyes widen. "What?"

"You heard me." I gulp. I trust Inuyasha, but doing it in a tree does not feel safe. I carefully get on top of Inuyasha lap. "Heh, you scared?"

"No." I stutter, saying more to myself than Inuyasha.

"Keh, Just admit it." I gulp. He suddenly enters me and I moan. I fall forward and grab onto his shoulders. "I thought you could handle it." He laughs at me. I growl back at him.

"I can, I just wasn't excepting that." I look down and I see my feet dangling. "Um, Inuyasha, how am I supposed to move with nothing below me?"

"I'll move for you. Just relax." I try to do what he says and I loosen my legs. I see my underwear fall and hit the ground. I am hoping that wouldn't be me next.

Inuyasha latches his hands onto my hips and slides me down as he thrusts up. I moan with pleasure. I am always so surprised of how strong he is. With his shirt off he looks really scrawny, but he is full of surprises I guess. I'm not complaining.

Sweat was dripping from my face and onto Inuyasha lips. He licks it off with his tongue and smiles at me. "You're pretty good." He says. He is now panting hard. "Most mortal girls would have collapsed by now." I close my eyes. He better not be talking about other girls he's been with while we're having sex. But knowing Inuyasha he's oblivious to a lot of things.

I feel his back tensing and I dig my fingernails into him. I know I am going to release soon, but I'm not going to let him know that. I lean forward and kiss him, the pressure building in my stomach all the while. I am going to make him cum first. With the trunk of the tree I try moving back and forth with the tips of my toes. My idea is at least working a little bit. He starts to moan more loudly now and his face is glistening with sweat. His pants quickly turn into loud gasping.

Now is my chance. With one forceful push forward I make him topple over the edge. Unable to hold it in any longer I shortly join him with my own release.

There we both we are, two sweaty naked people, in the middle of the tree. He leans up and he gives me a passionate kiss. I get off of him and rest in between his legs. I scratch his stomach and he lets out a low growl. I sigh happily and fall asleep in his legs under his cloth of the fire rat.

Unaware to me, Kagome jumps out of the bone eaters well.

"I should have known they wouldn't be waiting out here this late." She says half laughing. She starts walking towards where the red glow is protruding from the tips of the tree. She knows that's where the gang will be. She trips over something on the ground.

Kagome bends over and picks it up. "Underwear?" she mutters under her breath. She looks up to discover me and Inuyasha asleep, naked in the trees. Her eyebrows furrow and her grip on my panties tighten. She takes my underwear and with enormous strength I never would have thought she would have been capable of, she rips it in half. (There goes my only pair, sigh…)

"I'll get you in the morning for this Mimi."

**Note: I can't believe I'm going to let Kagome do what she's going to do to me, but I need to do this at my own expense. Um, I forgot to mention that there's going to have some yaoi so um if you don't like it that much this might be a problem. I'm sorry that my sex scene sucks…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Note: I am updating. Ya I wanted to change some small tidbits in the first nine chapters before I posted this one. This chapter has been done for awhile. No the first nine chapters have a little more stuff in them, better grammar and doesn't switch from past tense to present tense. (Sorry, I feel more comfortable writing in past tense.) Now is it a good thing that people didn't except this from the first chapter or a bad thing? confused . Oh for the next couple of chapters you won't have sex, but Inuyasha will…**

I wake up to the twittering of birds in the trees. My brain tells me to get up, but my body won't budge. It is very relaxing and comfortable where I am. It feels perfect with the sun dancing on my smooth body, the wind blowing my hair so it tickles my neck and the light chirping of the birds.

I notice that my head is moving up and down, but I'm not doing anything. I open one blurry eye. For a couple of seconds I have no idea where I am. Soon the enticing smell of gardenia that smelt so familiar. Without knowing I mutter instinctually, "Inuyasha…"

As I lie there I remember the conversation Inuyasha and I had. When I had woken up after our first time I asked Inuyasha, "Why do you smell like gardenia?" At first he was reluctant to tell me, but eventually he softened up.

"When my mom was younger she was betrothed to a man that would make trade in China. Every time he would go there he would bring back a new flower from China. One day when he returned he came back with Gardenia. My mom loved that flower that he went back to go get her some more, but something terrible happened to her fiancé.

"A traveling group of robbers were on the same path as her betrothed and slaughtered him to run away from the town's people chasing after him. My mom was so heartbroken that she always kept the dried up flowers next to her heart. When she met my dad, he would go to the bordering lands to retrieve her some gardenias so she would smile. She always had the scent of gardenias on her. Of course when my dad died she kept his flower next to heart as well. I don't remember my mom that much, I was very little and she died over one hundred years ago. But me being a dog demon the smell of that flower always reminds me of her. So every so often I'll go to China and get three flowers, but all mine died last night."

I never in mind thought Inuyasha could be so sentimental. Usaully he's so tough and never lets out any emotion, but this was whole different side of Inuyasha; a side that only I was aloud to see that day. When he told me all this I felt like I loved him even more.

I shortly realize that I am still in the tree on top of Inuyasha stomach. I rest my head down on his belly, smiling, twirling his long hair with my fingers. I look up at his face and try to disguise a laugh as I see Inuyasha with bed hair (or sex hair as we call it in band).

His face looks so relax, so peaceful. I like to watch him while he's sleeping. It's the only time he looks so innocent and undisturbed by the world. I know he has had a hard life and that's why he puts on his hard core exterior, but when he's sleeping he doesn't look mad at all. He just looks like another person. Now that I think about, he doesn't look like another person. He looks like a strong demon who will love me forever and part of him looks almost angelic.

I scoot up closer to him and kiss his brow. His arms wrap around me and he pulls me closer in. "I thought you were asleep. Did I wake you?"

He shook his head. "I've been up for awhile."

"How long have you been up?"

"Since sunset." A horrible realization strikes into my head.

"Sunset happened already!" He's right. I look around to see the sun up pass the trees. I gasp. I quickly put on my clothes and tuck my glasses away. _Why did it take me this long to realize this? I'm in deep shit. _

"What's the problem?"

"The gang has been awake for hours!" I yell, trying to get my top on only just noticing that it is on backwards. "When they discover we're not there they'll know what happened!"

"Keh, big deal." He says as he lies back on the tree. "It's not like they don't know.

"Yes I know," I say, getting my bottoms up over my hips. "But I'd rather keep our business together private!"

"Heh, I still don't see the problem, but if it means so much to you I'll get dressed. Go on without me." I jump out of the tree and run towards the village.

I had almost reached Kaede's hut when Kagome gets in front of me. (This is where my luck ends…) I skid to a halt. "…Good…..morning…..Kagome…." I say between breaths.

"Good morning," she replies, but she does not look at me. What's up with her? I bend over to look under her bangs. I see her face all scrunch up and a pained look. _Is she crying?_ Her eyebrows quickly furrow and she raises her right hand.

Before I can realize it she smacks me and I fall to the ground. The fall feels like forever and I stare at Kagome's face. Her face is twisted and she gives me the most hateful glare I have ever seen in my life. _This is not like Kagome. Kagome is kind no matter what. What has happened to her?_

Sango, Miroku and Kaede come out of the hut to stare at us. I rub my jaw bone and I spit at the ground. Blood, she made me cough up blood. "What's going on?" asks Kaede. "What has happened?"

"Lady Mimi, are you all right?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm fine."

"But you're left cheek is all red and you're coughing up blood…"

"I'M FINE!" I bark, a little more aggressively than what I meant to. I glare at Kagome and she glares back. "What's the matter with you! What have I done!" She says nothing. She takes off her heavy yellow back pack and rummages through it. She pulls out my torn underwear. I gasp. _How could I not notice that I'm not wearing any underwear?_ _I guess I was in such a hurry to get dressed that I didn't realize I was missing it._ "Okay," I bow down apologetically. "I deserved to have been slapped. I have an exp…"

**Wham!** Kagome forcefully slaps me again and I fall to the ground. I get up and wipe my mouth. "Okay. I might have deserved that one, but…"

**Smack! **

"OKAY, THIS IS GETTING OLD!" I yell. (No way in hell would I let some one smack me three times in a row, girr…) "I KNOW I DESERVE THE FIRST ONE AND I MIGHT HAVE DESERVED THE SECOND ONE! BUT I DO NOT DESERVE TO BE SLAPPED THREE TIMES WITHOUT GIVING AN EXPLAINATION!"

"YOU BITCH, WHAT'S THERE TO EXPLAIN!" Kagome yells back at me. It seems that Kagome has fallen off the deep end. "I KNOW YOU SLEPT WITH HIM! I SAW YOU IN THE TREE! WHAT POSSIBLE REASON COULD YOU HAVE!" I fall silent. _She is quite right. There is nothing to explain. I just did it and had no second thought._ Inuyasha comes running towards us. "YOU," she shouts. He stops right in front of her and she smacks him too.

"What the!" he rubs his face. "Ow, what was that for!"

"HOW MANY WOMAN IN YOUR HEART ARE MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN ME!" Inuyasha looks confused. He stares at me and asks me silently "What's going on?"

"HOW CAN YOU SLEEP WITH THIS WHORE!" my eyebrows twitch. _I personally think that is going too far._ "I'M SICK OF THIS INUYASHA, WHY CAN YOU NEVER LOVE ME!" She tilts her head down and I see one tear drop fall to the ground. I feel a little jab at my heart. _I long taunted Kagome in my mind, but now seeing the pain I put her through I feel really bad and responsible_. (See I like Kagome, I just need her out of this fanfic. ) Her fists are shaking and she glares up at me.

"You," she says in a quivering voice. She points her finger at me. "Who the hell are you and where the hell did you come from?" I sigh. _I guess this is the long explanation I need to give_.

I reach into my blouse and put on my glasses. "My name is Michelle. I am from your time Kagome. I come from California and I came to Japan for a reward for doing well in school. One day I was walking by the Higurashi shrine when I saw you disappear through one. I thought you had fallen in so I came by to check to see if you were okay. Your cat pushed me in and I ended up here. I had no idea how to get home and I discovered you guys. I felt lonely so I followed you until you decided for me to join. I long desired for Inuyasha, but I never thought that I would get him. I'm sorry Kagome." I bow down and when I look up her face was, if possible, even colder.

"You," she says. "Leave. We have no use for you. We never have. We took you in because you had nobody. I tried being nice and this is how you repay me!" I am trying to hold back tears while Kagome is throwing insults at me. "You shouldn't be here! There is no purpose for you being here!" I have had enough.

"Same with you!" I retaliate. "Why do they need you when Kikyo could find the Shikon jewel better than you ever could!" I hit a nerve.

"GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME WHERE YOU BELONG!" I have had it. I run away. I run as far away as I can from Kagome. I reach the bone eaters well. I am ready to jump in when some one holds me back. I turn around to see Inuyasha.

"You're not going anywhere!" he commands. "You're staying!" Behind him Kagome has caught up. She turns her head away from me.

"I see Inuyasha has made up his mind." I can hear her at the verge of tears. She turns to look at me. She closes her eyes and tears stream down her face. "You better treat him right Mimi, you better make him happy or I'm going to get you…" She wipes the tears off her face and stares at me with a feeble smile. "I guess the shock of Sango and Miroku getting married and now Inuyasha leaving me makes me feel kind of lonely." I feel another jab of guilt at my heart. "Maybe you were right Mimi." I look at her directly in the eyes. "Maybe I am better off with Koga." She starts walking away.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha yells. "Where are you going!"

"I'm going to be with Koga and help him find the jewels."

"Aw come on Kagome, we need you!" She continues to walk away.

"Inuyasha, don't you want to go after her?" I ask in shock. "I mean besides Kikyo she's the only one who can feel the jewel."

"Let her go." He says. "She'll come back if she knows what's good for her…"

**Wow I thought this chapter would have been shorter and I'd have to add more information. Guess not. Anyways next chapter I'm pretty sure there's going to be "guy on guy" contact so prepare yourself. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

**Note: This is where you find out what Inuyasha was doing while he was gone and night. **

Inuyasha and I haven't seen Kagome in awhile. The last time we saw her was at Miroku's and Sango's wedding. She would not look at us. All she did was stare at the happy married couple while holding Koga's hands. It might have been my imagination, but I swore Koga had given me a dirty look. I don't know why, I haven't done anything wrong to him. If anything I did him a favor. He loves Kagome, what's there to be mad about.

I still feel guilty about the mess I have made. There is a nagging voice in the back of my head saying it's your fault the whole gang broke up. Though I did like having tons of alone time with Inuyasha it isn't the same. Sango and Miroku temporarily stop looking for the jewel. Miroku one day told us the exciting news that Sango is pregnant. I'm happy for them and wish the best of luck.

It has been five months since the gang has split up. It is just, Koga, Kagome, Inuyasha and I that are still in pursuit if the jewel. Of course Koga and Kagome are much closer to completing the jewel than we are. Kagome little jewel detector will go off and she has the jar of the other fragments in her backpack. I've got nothing. I have no special powers.

I really feel bad for Shippo. He feels abandon and unwanted. I'm surprised he didn't stay with Kagome. He ended up staying in Kaede's village with her, but I think it's for the better. It's not really safe for us to put him in danger every time we battle.

Between Naraku and Koga/Kagome it is almost impossible for me and Inuyasha to find jewels. We are still looking obviously. We have run across a couple, but not enough to make a big differences. I'd say between what we've found and my necklace I have we have about 1/9 of the jewel. Better than nothing.

Ever since the gang split up Miroku isn't here to get us a sweet place to stay. It's alright with me. Usaully I sleep on Inuyasha and he stays up and watches out. Tonight is different however. I had caught a fish hours ago and now we are eating until I feel a harsh breeze approaching.

"Birr, it's freezing Inuyasha." He covers me with his cloth of the fire rat. The fire that is warming me blows out.

"Stay here," he says looking back at me. "I'm going to investigate. I smell the blood of a demon." Inuyasha only takes five steps before a tornado stops right in front of him. I let out a little scream. I open my eyes to see the wolf-demon, Koga.

"So, there you are mutt-face." He walks closer to Inuyasha. "I've noticed you've been ignoring me."

"How has he been ignoring you?" I ask. "We don't see you that often."

"Shut up!" he snaps at me.

"Hey," Inuyasha yells, pulling out his sword. "What has she ever done to you?"

He grumbles. "She sent Kagome to me."

"What's wrong with that?" I ask. "I thought you liked Kagome."

"I do," he responds, brushing his hair with his hands. "But now I can't get rid of her. Sometimes she can be so annoying." _I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought that._

"So that's why you're mad at me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"That's not all you've done," he says, glaring at me. "Ever since you got into the picture Inuyasha has stop taking night time strolls." _Now I'm lost. What in the seven hells is Koga talking about._

"I'm sorry I don't understand you?"

"What?" Koga says with a laugh. He looks straight at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha hasn't told you where he used to go at night?"

"No."

"Ho ho ho," he laughs. (No he's not Santa…) "What a strong relationship you and Inuyasha have."

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha," he looks right at Inuyasha. "You should know better then not to start off your relationship with lies." He turns his head back to look at me. "Didn't you ever wonder where your lover went at night awhile back?" I nod. "Well," he says, almost proudly. "He was leaving to see me."

I gawp at him. **_…..INUYASHA….GAY….SEEING HIM!_** _I long suspected Inuyasha isn't a virgin when I met him. I'm mean the guy's 200 years old. How long can he wait, but Inuyasha being gay? To be fair he is bi since he loves me. _"You can't be serious."

"Oh ho, but I am." Koga is acting like he just won a grand prize. Inuyasha oddly enough isn't speaking at all. He seems to be more interested in looking at his feet. "So now what do you say about that huh?"

I turn to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, is that true?" He turns not looking at me. While still looking at his feet he nods. "That is just….so….**HOT**!"

Koga and Inuyasha turn around so quickly to look at me that I hear both their necks crack. While rubbing his neck Inuyasha asks, "What? You're all right with this?'

"Of course I am! Yaoi is the best." I see sweat dripping from both Koga and Inuyasha faces.

"But I thought you would have been jealous." He says while putting away his sword.

"Nah," I say, waving the feeble excuse away. "It's not like you were cheating on me. We weren't dating yet. Even if you were to do it now I'd be fine with that. This kind of stuff is way too good to pass up. Haven't you heard the saying 'You're cheating as long as it's with the same gender'? I don't mind. As long as," I give Inuyasha a serious look. "It's not with a woman."

He gulps in fright.

"Well," starts Koga. "We can't disappoint Mimi."

"What!" screams Inuyasha.

"You heard her, she approves of us. We haven't had a go in months."

"No way!" yells Inuyasha. If I didn't know any better it looks like he is almost ready for a spaz attack. "I gave up on that stuff ages ago. Besides I HATE BEING THE UKE!"

"Welcome to my world." I mumble under my breath. I look up at him and give him an encouraging smile. "Come on Inuyasha, you're the man with me." I give him big chibi eyes.

"…Yes…that's true…and I'm very grateful for it….but…no offense…you're a woman…." Fire was bursting from my eyes. Inuyasha looks frightened. "Okay! Forget what I said! I was wrong! I WAS WRONG!" Sweat drops are falling from Inuyasha head. He sighs. "I'm trapped in every direction."

"That's right hon." Koga says from behind Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha knows what has happen Koga puts him in a head lock. Inuyasha is struggling to get free. "Oh come on, don't squirm. Be a good boy." Koga sticks out his tongue and licks Inuyasha closet ear. Inuyasha stops moving and shivers. "There see," Koga says while sticking his hand in Inuyasha shirt. "It's not too bad when you behave." He starts rubbing Inuyasha nipple.

"Let go of me you damn wolf."

"Resistance is futile." Koga licks Inuyasha neck. He lets out another shiver.

"This is not fair. Mimi, do something!" I pull out popcorn and relax on a near by tree. (I have no idea where or how I got popcorn or how it got popped. But when InuYasha Alchemist and I talk every time Inuyasha has sex with some one other than me I watch while eating popcorn.) Sweat was falling more frequently from his face.

Koga strips Inuyasha of his clothes. "You bastard!"

"Or you're such a tease Inuyasha, but don't worry. Since we haven't done this in awhile I'll be gentle until your ass gets used to it." Koga licks Inuyasha back. I hear Inuyasha growling. He puts two fingers into Inuyasha mouth before sliding it into his rear end. Inuyasha is squirming, but stops after awhile. "See, it's not so bad once you get used to it."

"I will only allow you to do this to me Koga." Koga smirks and kisses him. _Wow this is getting hot and heavy_, I think to myself. Koga positions himself behind Inuyasha and then suddenly thrust. I hear Inuyasha scream.

"Ow," I say. "That's gotta hurt."

"Mimi," Inuyasha whimpers. "Help…"

"I've got just the thing." I rummage through the back pack I came with when I fell through the well. I find my old pair of pants and pull something out. I walk towards Koga and Inuyasha. I hand it to them. They look at me confused.

"What the hell is that?" ask Koga.

"It's trombone sliding oil. It's pretty much the same thing as lube." They both give me weird looks. "What, I only kept it in my pocket just in case I have to oil my trombone while I was at school." The both give me exasperated looks. "Fine," I say stowing it away. "If you don't want my help then screw you. (As an insult not literally, though very tempting to watch…) I just didn't want you hurting my Inuyasha."

"Give me that!" Inuyasha snatches for my oil. I smirk at him. _Anything that makes my Inuyasha happy makes me happy_. I go back to the tree I am relaxing at and continue eating my unexplainable popcorn. Koga puts the oil on himself and slides into Inuyasha. Inuyasha lets out a moan.

"I take it feels a lot better." Inuyasha says nothing. I watch him as sweat drips slowly off of his face and as he pants hard. I smile. Nothing makes me more satisfied than a good yaoi scene, except seeing Inuyasha enjoying himself.

Koga and Inuyasha do this for about 30 minutes before Koga release. He gets up and runs back to Kagome. I rest next to Inuyasha. "So, did you have fun?" He says nothing.

"Thanks for your help Mimi." He says sarcastically.

"No problem." I beam at him and he just grumbles back at me.

**I know not much of a yaoi scene, but I've never done one before unless you count the one in mid summers… I described enough to where you get the message. Yes I do like yaoi a LOT. Maybe I am a perv… Ah well people still love me. There is going to be tons more yaoi from now on and a lot of rape under my definition. Mimi definition Rape is surprised sex sorry if I'm offending anyone. The only times you will find actual rape in this story is usual when Naraku's near by. giving you a hint Hope you liked my odd sex scene. If you liked it read Rainstorm by InuYasha Alchemist because that's what I'm basing it off of. **


End file.
